The inside of windows are often an ideal place for a shelf or a pet perch. These windows receive light and warmth from the sun that cats and plants both enjoy. There have been a number of attempts to create a window shelf. Most have used suction cups to attach the shelf to the window. One problem with many of these solutions is that they are unstable to lateral movement. As a result, when a cat jumps onto the perch it swings along the window, which can cause the glass to scratch and to make a screeching sound. Another problem is that some of these systems are quite bulky and therefore expensive to ship. Another problem that is common to all these solutions is that interfere with the window covering associated with the window.
Thus there exists a need for window shelf system and cat perch that does not interfere with function of the window coverings, is inexpensive to ship and has lateral stability.